Arzonia Brothers
' Arzonia Brothers' are a group of three brothers who served Aki Honda and her evil group, Mafusa Gang. They are the supporting antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. From the eldest to the youngest, the brothers' respective names were Cain, Robert and Jacob. They are elder half-brothers of Maria Arzonia who had a different mother. ''History'' The brothers were born in a rich gangster family who treated terrorism and arson as their family business, and they were spoiled in luxury brought by greed and criminal life. After their father's death, they used their younger sister, Maria, as a servant while claiming she was their "family" shamelessly. They also forced her sister to join Mafusa Gang, and they disrespect Maria's birth mother so much that they even dared to call her "whore" in front of Maria herself. After Aki's death at the hands of Katarina Couteau, the brothers escaped to Madrid, Spain, where Maria was born, and took their sister with them. They were zealously loyal to Aki to the point that they even thought that one day she will came back from death. They also despise Mafusa Gang's new leader, Sasha, and so they did the crimes in the name of Mafusa Gang independently. In order to gain the Byzantine Parang, Michael Langdon (in his secret identity) arranged the Ultimate Despair to hire the Arzonia Brothers to do evil works. During this time, Jacob Arzonia was killed when Kyouko Kirigiri shot bullets to the flammables and explosives in his coat, accidentally killing him in an explosion. After that, Robert and Cain decided to use their sister Maria to do the job, and they forced Maria to choose between becoming a terrorist or becoming a streetwalker. Seeing their sister as a simple tool, Cain or Robert did not care for her, and they even made her accidentally killed the Holy Knight Parcifal and tried to got away with the crime. When they discovered Maria tried to escape, they caught her and punished her severely, throwing firecrackers on her with fun. Finally, fed up with their abuse, Maria burned Cain and Robert alive. No one will mourn or remember Arzonia Brother's death, not even their client. Despite working with them, Michael Langdon greatly despised the three brothers and so he never mourned them after their death. Instead, Michael had some mild respect to Maria whom ironically ended Cain and Robert's life. Sonia Nevermind did not cared about their death, either. Kyouko Kirigiri and Lidvia Lorenzetti also expressed their disgust after knowing what these three brothers had done, and Lidvia rightfully claimed that they deserved their death. ''Complete Monster Proposals'' '' Prior to its reform as La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, the original Arzonia Family was full of wicked and sadistic monsters due to their family mental illness and psychopathy that even its only known de facto surviving member, Maria Arzonia, had been implied to be suffered from this mental illness, but if psychopathy and wrath combined with abusive manner, it will be considered even worse than insane. The last male members of the original Arzonia Family, Cain, Robert and Jacob Arzonia, known to the public as the Arzonia Brothers, were Maria's three half-brothers with the same father, and they were also considered to be some of the most dangerous and sadistic members in Mafusa Gang. Those three brothers were greedy and were abusive towards their sister, who was kidnapped by them from Vento of the Front when she was only nine before forcing her to join Mafusa Gang and forcing her to kill people. The Arzonia Brothers were hired for the arson which was orchestrated by Michael Langdon and the aforementioned Nio Hashiri. In such a debacle, they made a scar on a younger Carl Robinson's life. During the mass arson and mass murder on the ground, the brothers killed refugees who went hiding in the basement and parking lot underground, making this seemly shelter into a slaughterhouse. What was worse, they forced their sister, Maria, to commit her first (though unwilling) murder by killing Carl Robinson's foster parents in front of his very eyes. If Maria refused, they'll punish her by electrocuting her. With sheer regret, Maria was then forced by her brothers to commit the murder, which made Carl believed Maria was truly responsible for his foster parents' murder, causing his frosty and callous attitude towards her when he was invited to join Catholic Rebels. Despite their claim that they saw Maria as a family, even with their seemly approve on Maria's work which made them satisfied, the three brothers saw Maria as nothing but a tool and would abuse her whenever they were mad at her. Four years later, when Michael Langdon (in secret) hired them once again to cause havoc and reclaim an ancient accursed blade, the two eldest brothers, Cain and Robert, used Maria as their tool to replace Jacob, who was accidentally killed by Kyouko Kirigiri while trying to steal dynamites. Maria was at first excited at the new job since she would make her brothers proud of her for the first time, but she then found out that they never cared about her at all. They made Maria to accidentally burned down a holy knight and left to make her face Catholic Church's wrath, before they ambushed Vento who was trying to make Maria leave the wicked family as soon as possible. They also mistreated Maria by throwing firecrackers at her, eventually causing Maria to snap. Then, the remaining two brothers' fate were as karmic as possible - Maria burned them to their death. No one will mourn or remember Arzonia Brothers' death, not even their client. Despite working with them, Michael Langdon greatly despised the three brothers and so he never mourned them after their death. Kyouko Kirigiri and Lidvia Lorenzetti also expressed their disgust after knowing what these three brothers had done, and Lidvia rightfully claimed that they deserved their death. Responsible for Carl's family loss and his subsequent distrust towards Maria, as well as Maria's own tragedy in her childhood, the Arzonia Brothers arguably became the most evil Mafusa Gang members appeared after the death of Aki Honda and before the rise of Millennium Syndicate.'' ''Theme'' ''Main Theme'' ''Cain and Robert Arzonia's Death'' ''Trivia'' *Most of the brothers' name had Biblical references. Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Abusers Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Groups Category:Team villains Category:Sibling Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Arsonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ultimate Despair Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Rich Villains Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Gangsters Category:OCs Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Murderers Category:Religion Haters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Mafusa Gang Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Pawns Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Arzonia Family Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters